Old Friends
by Emily95
Summary: Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. A friendship that has lasted decades. Upon Neville's 75th birthday, Harry gives his old friend a present and the pair reminisce. A nice, fluffy one-shot!


'Happy Birthday Professor!' He said with a chuckle as a gentle sparkle filled the green eyes with soft lines crinkling the surrounding weathered skin.

'Oh thank you Harry, you shouldn't have!'

'Well, what are old friends for hey?' as Harry handed Neville a carefully wrapped box, covered in enchanting devils-snare print. 'This is a very special occasion after all. It's not often that one of your best friends celebrates their 70th birthday and a promotion of such magnitude!'

Neville's eyes glinted mischievously as he brought the box up to head height and gave it a gentle shake, a subtle metallic sound meeting his ears. ' Oh, I am intrigued! What could it be this time? Let me guess, a Mongolian fire-vine? No, that wouldn't rattle! Hm, knowing you, a dart to tranquilize some bizarre creature?'

It was natural for Neville to follow this line of enquiry. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, turned Auror, Quidditch player, philanthropist, explorer and ultimately, family man; Was well known for his array of outlandish, but personal, gifts.

Harry's and Neville's friendship had spanned nearly 50 years. A constant bond that withstood many difficult situations and dark days. In the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts, during the hunt for the fleeing death eaters, their bond had grown stronger. Neville's new found leadership ability and confidence led him to working with Harry in the ensuing hunt. Moreover, across the years, whilst he bickered with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, as he had during his teenage years, Neville was always there as a calm arm of support; The sounding board for his plans, the friend to drink fire whiskey with and re-pot mandrakes when he felt like work was stifling him. Their friendship had grown as others had withered.

Neville, as expected, became the professor of herbology upon Professor Sprout's retirement. A stalwart of Hogwarts, revered and respected by students, Professor Longbottom taught with care and respect for his students, remembering his difficult years at Hogwarts. Eventually becoming Head of Gryffindor House was only natural…

'Harry…?'

Hm, yes? Oh sorry Nev, I was um, reminiscing, about well, us!'

'Ah yes, it has been a fun few decades I suppose! We have had some adventures between us haven't we? Ginny with your brood. How many grandchildren, one and another on the way? And my beautiful Hannah; Have I told you that Frank is expecting a second baby with Jane? And Alice is working in Mongolia with the embassy? Of course I have! I'm just so proud of them all!'

A content chuckle escaped Harry's lips, causing Neville to break from his reverie. 'We really are in contemplative moods this evening old friend! Anyone would think one of us is about to fill a pair of much revered and worn shoes.'

Rising from his position perched on the edge of his desk, Neville took the few paces across his cozy, fire lit sitting room with ease. Sitting down with a sigh across from Harry, who during Neville's remising had taking a seat next to the fire. Meeting Harry's gaze with an apologetic shrug and a twinkle in his eye, reminiscent of Dumbledore, his face lit up with a boyish grin.

'Who would have thought it? Me!? Little, chubby, clumsy, eleven year old Neville Longbottom, growing up to become Headmaster of Hogwarts! To sit where Albus Dumbledore sat, to think that some day my portrait shall hang in that office…'

'You deserve this Nev, you're the most popular teacher throughout the school. Hell, the most respected teacher in the last 50 years! You are the natural choice for the job' Harry reassured him with his usual emboldened enthusiasm.

'Thanks mate. It still feels a bit dream like!' Neville responded with a playful smile.

'I know. Anyway, open your present.' Harry urged Neville on, leaning forward in his armchair.

Carefully opening the paper to reveal an ornate wooden box, Neville crooked his eyebrow in question.

'Go on, open it!' Harry exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

Shooting him a rueful smile, Neville slowly opened the box. His eyes shot up to meet Harry's, a confused look on his face.

'A flute? What's it made of? Is that, no! Pearl? But whatever is it for?'

'This, Headmaster, is to call the birds. But not just any old bird. Phoenix's! When played it calls them to you for a time. It's a rare and beautiful thing! But wait, this is the most special part of it. Some phoenix's, like Fawkes with Dumbledore, choose to stay as a companion, a beautiful bond between wizard and magical creature!'

'Harry! This is… I don't know what to say? Should I try it now?'

'Really! Oh Neville, that would be amazing! But, if you want some more privacy?'

'No Harry, you should be here for this!'

Raising the flute reverently to his lips, Neville hesitantly blew a note. Soon growing in confidence, he started to play a lullaby, glancing to Harry for reassurance, who quickly nodded in encouragement.

A few seconds later, they heard a plaintive cry echo across the grounds. One they both recognized from their youth.

'Is that!?'

'Definitely, it's a phoenix!'

Rising quickly from his seat, Harry crossed to the window and opened the latch, allowing a beautiful bird to fly through it.

'Oh, spectacular!' Neville exclaimed with a reverential voice.

The phoenix had landed on Neville's desk and stared at Neville with intelligent, kind eyes.

'That's not any phoenix Nev. It's…Fawkes…' Harry whispered in undisguised awe.

Upon hearing his name, Fawkes let out a chirp of affirmation causing both wizards to exclaim with joy.

The magnificent bird flew to Neville's chair and perched in front of him, staring knowingly into his eyes.

'Harry, I think he has come to join me, like he did Dumbledore?' Neville stated, unsure of himself.

Fawkes bowed his head in graceful agreement. Dipping his head upon Neville's arm, he loosed a single tear. Causing a shining, golden glow, to encircle Neville and the phoenix.

'Phoenix's bond with a human for the duration of the humans life Nev. They only choose those of great courage, heart and intellect. You are truly honored!'

Neville however, didn't respond. His eyes remained locked with those of Fawkes. The pair assessing and bonding with each other, forming a connection unlike any other between wizard and magical creature.

Seeing how engaged the pair were, Harry quietly rose from his chair, and after closing the window, crossed to the door and surveyed the idyllic scene. Neville and Fawkes, two constants throughout his teenage years, united together to lead Hogwarts through a golden age of wizarding education. Shaking his head, as pride swelled up inside, he slowly closed the door and flooed home to Ginny, tears glistening on his aged cheeks.


End file.
